The Surprise
by bluesea
Summary: Yugi comes home fom a trip in America and brings a surprise.Yami is in love with Yugi but has to an obstacle to be with him
1. Returning

**Livina:Yugi's Mom**

**Solomon: Yugi's grandpa**

**In this story Yugi is 21 years old. His appearance has change and he has grown 6 ft and 2 inches tall. His body is no longer skinny but muscular and athletic after giving up card games for sports and fitness. His hair has gotten shorter he dyed his black. His face has drastically change, he no longer has the cute baby face people know him for it was now stern and a hard like Yami's. His eyes has also narrowed with the look of authority and sincerity within one. He transformed into a handsome young man who drove the girls crazy with his looks and personality. He has manage to find confidence in himself and his relationship with women, he had steady girlfriends but never a long term relationship because Yugi wanted adventure. His looks and personality attracted young adolescents to senior citizens surpassing his friends Joey, Duke, Tristan, and Yami's "it hot factor" status.. He outlooks Joey, Duke, Yami and Seto in the looks department. His fashion sense has changed, no longer does he wear tight leather pants but he is now a classic dresser. He no longer dresses for trends but dresses in fashion where the style is classic. Yami has gotten a little taller and his appearance has not changed due to fact that spirits don't age. Yugi's mother and father are in the story and of course his friends are there.**

_Yami and Yugi don't share bodies_

_/Yugi's thoughts/_

_/Yami's thoughts/_

_/ /Everyone else's thoughts/_

_Overall everyone else has not changed in appearance Tea's hair grew a little longer_

Today was an exciting day for Yami and friends. He found out while opening the mail that his aibou and other half is coming home after living a year in America. To Yami it felt like eternity since Yugi left but he could not believe that Yugi was coming home and with a surprise.

/_I_ _just_ _can_'t believe this my aibou is coming back_ this surprise I wonder what it but I know it will blow my mind away/_ / Yami thought as he was preparing the dining room table. He was putting plates and other utensils on the table.

Then a woman came in the house holding four boxes of pizza walked to the dining room and placed the pizza on the table. She looked to be around 5'6 stouter built she had medium length hair and the same eye color as Yugi's. She happened to be Yugi's mother.

"Dad should be coming up with cake and soda" replied the woman so everything is ready?

"Yes the rest of the food is on the table as you see and the one thing we are waiting for now is the heated hot dogs" Yami said

Grandpa entered the room with a long cake inside it said _Welcome home Yugi._

"Everything is ready all we need to do is wait for my friends' Yami said

There was a knock on the door. Yami opened the door and the whole gang is here

"Hi ya buddy are we here before Yugi" said Joey

"Your Just on time Yugi won't be here until one o' clock it's on twelve thirty.

"So everyone is here Yams Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Mokuba, Rebecca, Mai, Duke, Serenity and myself."

"Seto couldn't make it he had an important meeting to attend "said Mokuba (Seto is cool with everyone in fact he goes with Joey) "Yeah he really wanted to come Yams"

"Oh Ra I am so nervous" Yami said plunging on the couch

What's there to be nervous it's only Yugi said Tristan

"I know but that he has become a different person like he is not the same Yugi we used to know"

"Well I know my best buddy he always wanted to travel and see the world he is a little free spirited but didn't he have an surprise for us" He is definitely not same little innocent boy we once knew"

" I was thinking the same thing Joey I have a feeling it might blow us away because I know my aibou"

While everyone was talking to each other Yugi's mother was looking outside the window for watch out until she someone parked outside of her car.

"Hey everyone I see Yugi's SUV turn off the lights hide quickly!"

Everyone hid in the dark dining room anxiously waiting for Yugi to come in. Yugi opened the door with his keys a saw an empty living room. Feeling a little surprised the nobody was here

"Hello is anyone here! Hello!" Yugi exclaimed. Suddenly he saw shadows appear out of the dark dining room.

"Surprise!"

Yugi gasped and put his hand on his chest you guys scared me! I'm so glad to see you guys.

"Not as much as we are glad to see you scum Joey grabbed Yugi and held him in a headlock "Hey Joey!"

Tea ran and grabbed Yugi around his waist "I'm so glad to see you!" Yugi embraced Tea and picked her then everyone grabbed each other for a group hug except for Yami and his mother.

"Oh come here mother she ran to her son and embraced him he picked her up and twirled her around

"Oh my son sweetheart!"

Yugi set his mother on the ground and gazed at Yami who was standing dumbfounded and shaking the proud former pharaoh stood there like a statue he felt his hear beating hard like he just finished riding a roller coaster he felt the waterworks coming. Yugi on the other hand was thrilled to see his darker and how he anxiously wished to see those penetrating eyes once again.

"Hello stranger" he said as he held out his hand Yami instantly lost all self control and dashed to his hikari and embraced each other like they just found each other again.

/_ I missed you so much aibou it's been too long damn it it's been forever/ _

_/ I missed you too Yami/_

**I'm sorry everyone I took so long to update it but now the story is back in progress. I made changes to the dialogue so it can be easier for you guys to read. I hope you like the story! Thank You for reading!**


	2. The surprise!

The gang went into the living room and sat down on the couch and floor gathering around Yugi. Everyone was excited and overwhelmed with joy especially Yami who was sitting next to Yugi.

"So how is life treating you son?"

"Great Mom!"

"So how is America as huge like people said it was? ""Did you see the Statue of Liberty the Liberty Bell, Hollywood, The White House or did you see porn stars?

Tea slapped Joey on the back of the head.

"Joseph how inappropriate" said Yugi's mom.

"America is awesome it is so huge I went everywhere my gosh I can't explain it, Out little island in Japan is nothing compared to America."

"Then you must be exhausted darling" said Rebecca as she massaged his shoulders.(Rebecca still has a crush on Yugi remember he is a big time ladies man)

"Not at all I feel great!"

"So Yugi what about your surprise?" asked Tristan

"I have not forgotten I think you guys will definitely be surprised! Let me go to my car and get the surprise I'll be right back."

Yugi left the house while everyone commented on how great Yugi looked.

"I don't really see much of a difference except the fact he dyed his hair fully black" said Tea

He must be living right if he looks the same said Mai." 'I've been to America myself it's such multi ethnic country with so much activity and spirit I'm surprised that he is still the same cheerful Yugi because due to the lifestyle overseas it can suck you up you so hooked because there is so much freedom."

"Well he doesn't seem jaded or anything so he is doing something right living in a strange country by yourself far away from home is a little culture shock" said Tea

"Yes and that's what's good and important as long as my aibou never gets corrupted everything's fine I'm the happiest person in the world."

"It's a mother's wish when Yugi said that he is going to be living in America for awhile I was scared because there is corruption in the world and I'm not used to my baby being far away from me! I'm surprised that he is alive because Mai was right culture there can suck you up like a sponge". Yugi's mother replied

A few minutes later Yugi came in the room with a woman who looks to be in her mid to late thirties. She has long black hair with brown eyes, curvy built and looked to be around 5'5 shorter than Yugi and she had a blue suit on with white pearls. She was a beautiful woman who had taste elegant fashion.

"Hey Everyone!"

"Hey Yug who's the pretty woman asked Joey

"This is Maria my wife."

"What!" The gang said collectively.


	3. Shocked!

**Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh**

"As long as my aibou is not corrupted I am the happiest man the world"

Hey you guys this is my wife Maria

_So Yugi is married how the gang will respond to this especially Yami_

* * *

The gang stood there dumbfounded like they just saw a ghost there was absolute silence in the room. Everyone stared at Yugi who shocked everyone by saying that he has a wife. His wife stood there holding her husband's hand. Tea stood in front of Yugi

"Well married you haven't told us before". That was the point Tea my marriage was the surprise.

"This is Maria and Maria this is my long time best friend Tea".

Maria extended out her hand in anticipation for a handshake Tea slowly shakes her hand. Still shocked after finding about the recent news.

"Yug you little devil'

"Joey I don't believe you said hello to my wife... Maria this is my best friend Joseph Wheeler."

"Pleasure to meet you Maria but you can call me Jumpin Joey! Nice to meet you"

Yugi introduced Maria to all of his friends until he reached his mother and grandfather and Yami. Who stood there looking emotionless?

"Maria this is my family. Maria this is my mother!"

"It was a pleasure meeting you madam I heard a lot about you." Yugi's mom chuckled a little

"Unfortunately I can't say the same thing about you".

This is my grandfather "Nice meeting you Sir , Yugi has told me you that you are quite the Egyptologist".

Solomon laughed "Thank You my dear!"

Maria this is the person I especially want to meet this is my other best friend Yami

"It's so nice to meet you Yugi has said everything about you except the appearance my goodness you guys look alike I mean it's so uncanny!"

The gang was still shocked Yugi's mother was trembling. Yami was too shock to even look at Yugi / Yugi is married no that can't be this must be a joke/

So I see that all of you guys met Maria and I should say something about her besides you guys knowing that she is my wife well Maria is a successful business woman she has her own fashion design in America and she is starting one in Japan we also lived together in America with Alana."

Who's Alana Tristan asked

"My daughter" said Maria Everyone's eyes lit up after hearing the word "daughter"

Tea sheepishly laughed "Is she yours Yugi?" Tea asked

No not by blood she is three years old Maria and I got married about two months ago. Yugi said as he put his arms around his wife's waist.

Ah! I just forgot about the rest to food being made in the kitchen Yugi sweetie do you think you can come with me to the kitchen and help me a little while everyone else can be accquainted with your wife company.

"Sure! That sounds great"

"Yami, Dad I might need your help too"

Yugi took Maria's hand and sat her on the couch Do you guys think you can keep her company "I'll be back honey' Okay baby (kisses each other)

Yugi went in the kitchen with Yami and Grandpa. "So mom where is the food?"

"Sit down Yugi his mother said in a deep tone.

"Didn't you want me help you with the food.

"Damn It! you can always take it in I just want you to sit down!"

Ms. Moto put her hand on her head and sighed.

"Moms are you alright?"

"What do you think Yugi?" she said sarcastically

"So what do you want me for?"

We need to have a talk and not just any talk but a serious talk.

"What about"

"Hasn't sunk it yet Yugi your marriage!"

"Right how do you like Maria isn't she amazing."

"Yugi what is wrong with you?" Yugi's mom asked

'"Nothing's the matter mom"

"Do you have any common sense anymore Yugi".

She said as she put her face on her the counter. "You come into this saying that you are married to that woman. "A woman we barley know never even heard of and you bring her here."

Solomon grabbed Yugi's mom and sat her on the chair next to the table "Yugi how old is that woman?" he asked

"Does it matter?"

Just answer the question Yugi! exclaimed Grandpa

"She is 35 years old"

What!

Yugi what has gotten into you that woman is twice your age she can pass for my sister."

"Does it matter

"Yugi she is thirty five you are twenty one years a college student at that.

"I resent that Mom age has nothing to do with "

Oh yes it does you are twenty one she is thirty five big age gap you are not even 25 yet you are a husband and not to even mention the fact a father

"Don't even use my stepdaughter in this"

I have every right this girl is basically a part of this family now you care for this woman's child and you are still are a baby yourself you can pass as a brother than a father.

Alana is important to me. I love her very much

"Yugi my gosh I can't say anything else Yami, Dad you take over. Yugi's mom put her head on the kitchen counter trying to suppress her tears.

Yami kept his eyes closed through out the entire confrontation with Yugi's mother he knew it was his turn to say something to the newlywed teenager. He opened his eyes looked at Yugi with the deep penetrating he gave to the people he is dueling with. Yugi was a little shocked to see his facial expression especially with him. Yami took his time to as he was about to speak to Yugi.

'Yugi aibou you know I care about you for a long time and I have one thing to ask you what in the fuck is wrong with you!

"Yami not you too I thought you would be on my side"

"Your side Yugi we may look the same and be one of the same but that doesn't mean that I have to agree with what you do.

"Oh man another lecture" Yugi tilted his head to his hand and blew out a sigh.

"Yugi while you were in America I worried about you 24/7 I worry because I care about you. I "I know that"

I'm not done talking! Let me finish!

Then get it over you for fuck sake! Yami was shocked by his aibou's behavior he was never this short tempered and insulting. "Yugi I worried about the things that can corrupt money, drugs, gambling but I never sex would do so.

"Oh Come On Now!"

"What happened to you Yugi what happened to that smart logical bright young man I used to know I'll tell you what happened he was corrupted contaminated the Yugi I knew was strong but now that I look at you I don't what has happened to you turned into an hasty rash young man corrupted by lust and passion you listen to your hormones more than your brain!"

Yugi laughed after he heard Yami's words he thought it was hilarious. "You are funny Yami . you have always been the drama queen."

Yami was mad after hearing Yugi laughing at him this was not his aibou, his hikari, his Yugi he has never been this disrespectful.

"Yugi I am serious you marry a woman that's twice older than you and you have to be a father to her daughter how are you going to support her what about you education are you going to abandon that?

Have you thought about that! Yugi's mother stood up from the counter and stared straight at Yugi. "Yami is right have you thought about when you went down that isle and took her hand.

"My gosh I thought you would be happy. ' Yami busted out after hearing this "Yugi what I expected as a surprise was new job, 4.0 GPA or a trip to Europe or anything besides this but no a new wife. "I can't believe this I actually thought you wouldn't be corrupted"

Yugi could not contain his composure anymore he heard enough about the generation gap, father responsibility and education thing and decide to fight back.

"You guys lecture about the generation gap but I never got a say in this I love Maria she is the one person I would commit myself with she is my light, my stars, my hope, the love of my life when I saw it was love at first sight.

/_ How disgusting hearing Yugi talk about the woman who took him away from me/ Mind link was closed _

My love for her was what brought us together it was what brought us bond together forever through this." Yugi showed them his wedding band Yam's eyes lit up.

"Oh will you stop this nonsense" Yami blurted out

"It's not nonsense it's fact it was fate the gods brought us together.

"Yugi you sound like a love crazed maniac"

"Why thank you Shakespeare can't carry my shoes."

/_Since when did Yugi get so cocky/ Mind link closed_

Yugi you must be going through a phase or some type of spell I mean what you see in that women? grandfather asked

A lot things she is so divine if I were a god I tell the whole world she is my everything she is my spiral my angel I am so in love with her!

/_ My Ra help me no help my aibou he is the victim break him from this evil spell/ Mind link closed_

Bringing Maria was a waste of time if you don't like my surprise and my new life then I will leave and you can forget about meeting my step-daughter I will take them and leave.

Yugi was about to get up from his seat until Yami quickly grabbed him.

/_No Yugi I don't want you to leave me again stay with me please/_

_/ Alright I will stay/_

Yugi stood up from his seat as he was about to leave the room he looked back at his family

'Treat Maria with respect know her, like her and lover her like she is part of the family and more importantly do the same thing with my daughter. Yugi said in a tone that did not fit him.

After that Yugi left the room leaving his family in distraught.

Can you believe that boy?

"Damn that woman took my son!Damn her I can't stand it! Yami what do you think"

"I will no approve of this marriage, I hate I hate it! I don't know what happened to Yugi! but I don't like it!"


	4. Getting Accquianted

When Yugi went back to the living room he sat next to Maria he grabbed her hand and kissed it which made Yami twitch after seeing this.

"What's been going here" Yugi asked casually

Well I found out that Maria worked with Mihoshi Tankai I mean she is like one of the most famous dancers in Japan.

"You dance Tea ?" Maria asked

I have through out my life dancing is my life I really hope to be a chorographer or a dance teacher.

"Do you go to school ?"

"I do but I really want to go the Julliard School in New York. One of my goals is to perform on Broadway or become a dance teacher. I have no more year to go.

"'I'll tell you what I will write you a recommendation to go to the Julliard School If you only hand me you current school's transcript and agree to an audition.

Tea's eyes popped open after hearing the request. You mean it!!

"Yes I do!"

Tea dashed and tightly embraced Maria "than you so much you are so awesome!"

"No problem any friend of Yugi's is my friend"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Maria's slim body "I told you guys my wife is awesome she is my superwoman!"

"And you are my superman" The newlyweds gave each other a light kisses until they finally realized that they are in front of company.

Yami sat all the way in the back of the living room looking repulsed.

"Sweetheart do you think we should tell them"

"Yeah that's right everyone me and Maria were thinking about having a reception in the near future.

"A reception for what Yugi's mother asked

"Since me and Maria got married in the United States it was only Maria's family that was there to see us so she thought it would be fair if we celebrate our marriage with my family and friends.

"Yeah that's great do you know where it is going to be taken place at?"

"At the Cherry Blossom Reception Club" Yugi replied

What! Mai stood up from her chair and looked at Yugi in disbelief. "Cherry Blossom is like one of the most upscale and famous clubs in Domino only certain people are allowed in there!"

"Is this going to be a public reception" Joey asked

"No it's a private reception Joey" Yugi said

"Wow that's amazing! The Cherry Blossom Club! Mai exclaimed

Maria turned to Yugi and grabbed his arm to look at the watch on his wrist'

Yugi It's three o' clock it's about time to pick up Alana

I'll pick up her up Yugi was about to stood up from the couch until Maria stood up with him.

"I'll pick her up Yugi

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked

Yeah besides I'm sure you need so talking and catching up with your family. Don't worry I'll be back!

"Alright baby! Yugi and Maria gave each other a light kiss on the lips before Maria headed out of the door.

As soon as Maria steeped out the house the gang stared at Yugi.

Yugi sat on the couch and relaxed his head on the couch arm. "She's picking up Alana you guys are going to love her she's really cute"

Everyone just stared at Yugi and watched the newlywed day dream about his new wife. In their eyes Yugi was a new person he not only changed physically but also mentally and emotionally. To them this was not the same innocent, naïve little Yugi they knew. He was no longer that sweet little boy they once knew in front of them stood a man an independent strong young man with a family and a will of his own.


	5. How did you guys meet?

Joey sat next to Yugi and shook him out of his daydream "Yugi how did you meet Maria"

**FLASHBACK**

Nineteen year old Yugi was roaming through the crowded and busy streets of New York City it was only about a month ago Yugi left Japan to pursue his goals in America. When Yugi first arrived in New York he was not surprised by the bustling and hustling streets of New York City besides he lived in Tokyo for thirteen years before moving to Domino which is about an hour away from Tokyo. He was accustomed to the big metropolitan streets which made it easier for him to adjust to New York.

Yugi got off the subway and walked to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. He has been fascinated with art and cultures and decided to visit the museum because he heard so much about it. When Yugi arrived at the museum the first thing he did was tour the Egyptian exhibit. As he toured the exhibit he went towards the mummy section which as he went the mummy room he saw different mummies from child, to adult.

"It's so sad is it?" a woman said standing right next to him

"Yes it is" Yugi replied he took his eyes off the mummy and faced the woman right next to him. Yugi looked at the woman she was dressed in a crimson like suit her eyes were brown and she had full pouty lips and her black and brown hair was styled in a bun in his eyes she was a beautiful who had expensive taste. He was automatically enchanted by her.

The woman took her eyes off the mummy and the young man looking at her. She looked at the young man and froze after seeing his face. The young man was wearing a cream white cashmere sweater with blue jeans and nice black shoes. His face was nice and chiseled with a mixture boyish and mannish feature in him.

"_He is so handsome_" she thought

The woman knocked herself out her daze and looked at the young man in his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I stared at you"

"No it's alright ma'm" Yugi extended out his hand in anticipation for a handshake.

"My name is Yugi"

Maria froze when she heard the young man speak to her. _"He has a gorgeous accent"_

"My name is Maria" Maria accepted Yugi's hand and shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet you Maria"

"If you don't mind me asking but where are you from you have a nice accent?"

I am from Japan I have been living in New York for about a month Yugi said calmly

"So that's how you guys met each other"

"Yes after that moment we started to get more acquainted with each other. We were very close we went to so many places together. We went on the Statue of Liberty, went to different museums and festivals, we even saw some Broadway plays.

"Throughout the years I've known you Yugi I've never seen you as the marrying type" Tea said teasingly

"Well we all change"

So Yugi um who proposed was it you or Maria? Tristan asked

Yugi lay back on the couch and looked at Tristan "It was Moi"

You! Proposed to her! Joey shouted

Si mi amigo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria and Yugi were at the park laying on the grass relaxing in each others arms watching the sunset. Yugi asked Maria to have a private picnic with her and she gladly accepted it. Maria relaxed her head on top of Yugi's chest absorbing the fresh air.

"_This feels so right" Maria thought_

Yugi had his arms around Maria in an embrace.

"This is so nice Yugi" she said

Yeah it is Yugi said in an irritating voice

Maria stood up from his chest and looked at him in the eyes.

Yugi what's wrong you sound so irritated? Maria asked in a concerned voice

Yugi stood up and grabbed Maria by her hands.

"Maria I- I am going back… to Japan"

"What!" Maria shouted

"It's true"

"When are you going back?" Maria asked in a slight whisper

"In about a month my family wants me to come back and stay there they really don't want me to stay in America any longer now"

Maria brushed her long brown-black hair back and stared at the grass her smile has diminished after hearing about Yugi's soon departure. Her beautiful face has now become overwhelmed with tears.

Yugi's heart skipped a beat as soon as he saw Maria in tears. He was not used to seeing this beautiful woman in pain. He caressed her face to try to give comfort but it only ended in a louder sob. Yugi instantly grabbed Maria and stroked and her hair. Maria did not hesitate to hug Yugi she immediately accepted his embrace and held onto him like a lifeline.

"Why must you go?

Yugi continued to grab embrace Maria and rocked her back and forth.

"I don't like seeing you like this Maria"

"I- I d-don't w-w-want y-you to l-l-leave me"

:"I don't either baby" Yugi said in a soft voice

"Then why! "I-I understand that you have family and that they want to see you but must you live there permanently I mean….Japan is not around the corner this is basically half way around the world. I guess I am just being selfish"

No you are not I feel the exact same way I love my family and all but with me leaving you I-I just feel……..

"It's okay Yugi we'll figure something out"

No Maria! You don't understand! I can't imagine myself leaving you!

Maria stroked through Yugi's hair

"It's been so nice knowing you Yugi"

Yugi's eyes lit up when he heard Maria say those words

"Don't say that!"

"It's true ever since you came into my life I feel so different"

"Maria you light up all the bright lights for me in America you make me feel in another way I never thought possible.

"Oh Yugi!"

Yugi grabbed Maria's hand

"I mean it! I literally damn sure mean it! Maria you are everything to me. I've been to so many places and seen so many different faces of women but it's you I see. It's you who I cling to!" I am not the biggest smooth talkers you'll ever know but I am telling you Maria from my heart, soul and manhood I have……I-I Love You!

Maria gasped "Y-You love me!

"I do with every ounce and being in my soul!

"I love you to Yugi Moto" Maria said

"Maria there is also another reason why I asked you out today!" Remember when I said I can't imagine myself leaving you well I meant it!'

Yugi went inside his denim jacket and pulled out a small black box. He opened it and took a diamond engagement ring. Her grabbed Maria's hand and went on one knee and slowly slid the ring in Maria's hand.

"Maria will you be my partner, my soul mate, and my wife"

Maria's heart skipped a beat after hearing those words she felt herself become a little bit light headed and looked at Yugi straight in the eyes.

"Yes! I will marry you! I will by your wife!

Yugi grabbed Maria and spun her around.

"You just made me the happiest man in the world!"

"No you made me the happiest woman in the world!"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. This is basically a flashback to when Yugi and Maria met each other I think it is very vital to know how and their relationship developed. **


	6. Side note

**I am sorry guys if had not been updating I was sick but now I have school but don't worry I will be updating soon.!**

**With Maria and Yugi you guys will eventually find out what their relationship is all about. I gave you guys a little flashback around Chapter Five. I believe it is very vital to know about their relationship and they escalated to wanting to marry each other.**

**The next chapter I will introduce you guys to Maria's daughter Alana who is now Yugi's step daughter.. **


	7. Meeting Alana

An hour later the gang was getting prepared to set food on the table. Even though Yugi was back, the gang kept a quiet distance from each other. Yugi understood the reaction he was going to expect bringing Maria home. He expected his mom to look at him stupid and his grandfather too agree with his mother but Yami's reaction he did not expect. To Yugi, he and Yami were like brothers. He did not expect Yami to be so judgmental in his relationship with Maria. He thought that he could tell Yami anything and he would understand but it upset him even though he tries to keep a straight face. He was glad that his friends warmed up to Maria and his friends did what his family did not do and that was show courtesy to Maria. He happily looked at Tea as she was preparing the punch.

"Isn't she great Tea? Yugi asked.

"She seems really cool, I think we are going to be good friend." said Tea

"I am glad because Maria does not have any family in Japan, I would really appreciate it if you would make her feel welcome."

"Of course, Yugi, I apologize for being an iceberg earlier on, I was just shocked by the surprise... I mean you getting married!'

"I understand Tea, and believe me I surprise myself."

"You have always been the voice of reason among the group,"

"Thank You..Yugi"

There was a knock on the door

"That must be Maria with Alana. Hey guys please come into the living room I want you to meet Alana."

The gang went into the living room. Even though Yugi's mom was very disappointed in the marriage with Maria, she did not want to show negative emotions towards Maria's daughter. What annoyed her was not just Yugi getting married but him being a stepfather to the little one. What made Yugi want to agree to be a father to her, he is so young, and had so much time for himself to live his life before he thought about settling down. She knew her son was not a man of compulsive impulse in fact she thought that Yugi was too grounded for someone so young. Which made her happy when he decided to live in America and have an adventure but not this kind of adventure. The new Yugi she has seen this past two hours would makes her miss her prudent son before he left for America. She wanted to understand her son and his new attitude but she will not get the answers by talking to him, she will have to talk to the object of her son's affections.

Yugi quickly opened the door "Hey beautiful" he said to Maria. Then a little bundle jumped on Yugi that made him lose his balance and fall on the floor. "Nice to see you to Alana".

"I missed you Yugi!" Alana said. Yugi stood up and took Alana in and hugged her. Alana happily embraced the hug as Maria looked at them with a smile on her face.

Yugi broke Alana from his embrace as he guided her into the living room with Maria following him.

"Alana, I want to meet important people of mind"

"Hey everyone!"

The gang looked the little girl that was Yugi's stepdaughter. She was small and slender frame with medium length brown hair like her mother's. Her eyes were big and had the brown eyes that Maria carried. She had a curious and expressive look reflects her innocence. Her clothing though was a contrast to her sweet and delicate features. She wore army cargo pants with a blue T-shirt that says "New York Giants".

"Why hello Alana!" Yugi's mother said to the youngster in a sweet manner.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Moto" Alana said as she bowed in front of her"

"You are such a sweetheart" Yugi's mom says.

Yugi took Alana and sat her on the couch. "You must be exhausted Alana do you want any punch."

"Yes. Please!"

Maria sat next to her daughter and looked at the gang who were entranced with Yugi's stepdaughter.

Yugi handed Alana a cup of punch.

Joey, Tea, Tristan , Mai, Serenity and Duke, Mokuba, Rebecca sat around in a circle where Alana sat. The happily conversed with the youngster as Yugi ad Maria sat in between her in awe of their daughter and her conduct with company. From afar Yugi's mom saw the couple. _"They look just like parents". _Grandpa sat on the seat next to Maria as the gang had fun with Alana.

Yami was the opposite he did not want to interact with youngster he was indifferent to her presence. He stood in back of the room wallowing in sorrow over the events that just took place. He dranked his punch as he overheard the giggles and laughs coming from both parties. He kept his eyes on Yugi and he studied his every movement and interactions with Maria and Alana. In Yami's mind he did not want to give Maria and Alana the satisfaction of being part of their company. He wanted Maria to notice how afar he is from her, he turned his eyes away from Yugi and looked at Maria as he closed his mind link with Yugi._ "You corrupted him, I see how you rejoice while you make him a slave to your brat. I will not let you get away with this." _


	8. Afterparty

**The gang enjoyed the festivities of the night including Alana's personal innoncent charm. The gang played monopoly, charades and listened to music. Solmon and Livinia managed to put their personal disagreement and dissatisfaction with Yugi's marriage to Maria to enjoy the party. With the surprise that Yugi pulled, they said to themselves that this party was Yugi's homecoming. However, Yami did not want to particiapte in any festivites, he most of the party sitting the back,aloof and far from where his friends could see him and stared at Maria with his severe crimson eyes.**

**After the evening party, the gang was starting to feel tired as the friends left with Yugi, Maria and Alana still remaining. Maria kept herself from having eye contact with Livinia, she understood that Yugi's mom was not in approval of their marriage. It did not matter to her and she convinced herself that she was not at need for the mother's approval. Her and Yugi are married now and that is what matters to her. She took herself away from her thoughts and looked at Alana sleeping on Yugi's lap, she loved this view and cursed herself for not having a camera. She looked at the time and realized that the night was not getting any younger, she needed to get Alana back to the hotel.**

"My love shalll we go back to the hotel" she asked Yugi'

"Yes. I will take Alana and we will go back, let me say bye to mom and grandpa first."

Yugi stood up and set a sleeping Alana on the couch . He looked at his mother preparing to take the plastic dirty plates and put it in the trash.

"Hey mom do you need help?"

"No sweetie, I am fine, you better take Maria and Alana back to the hotel it is getting late."

"Alright, thanks mom for a wonderful evening and I appreciate you being kind and patient to Maria and Alana."

"We still have a lot to talk about mister, I want to see you tommorrow."

"Of course, love you mom and say bye to Yami for me.

**He cupped his mom's face and kissed her forehead. He picked up Alana and grabbed Maria's hand, Livinia looked at her son leave with his new family as she tried to hold back a tear.**

**Solomon and Livinia finished clearing up the dining room table and decided to treat themselves to a late night cup of tea and biscuits. All the events that Livinia went through she was eager for a a nice hot cup of Lavender tea to calm her neves and tension headaches. Her and Solomon went in the living room resting their feet on the foot stand in silence processing the events that occured today.**

"What a day" Solomon said

"You got that right, I just don't know what to think."

"Well apparently my dear you are not only a mother-in-law but also a grandmother."

"Step-grandmother, Solomom...yes, Alana is a sweetheart but it is Yugi, I am worried about."

"What's funny is how Yugi, was acting, he had no regard or feelings for how we felt today. Very selfish and just not like Yugi."

"Exactly, what I did not like was how he forced Maria on us and expect us to automatically approve under the jury of his friends."

"I see we reached a collective understanding". Livinia and Solmon heard Yami come down the steps and sat on coffee table with a small bottle of beer.

"Yami, I have not heard from you all day. You seemed kind of distant during the party." Livinia said

"I did not want to give that tramp the satisfaction in ruining Yugi's life.

"Whoa, Yami! That 's a bit harsh!" said Solomon

"Really, what does a 30 something year old woman have a common with a guy in his early twenties, she could wave her young child around as she like but I do not like her."

"I liked Alana and I don't fault the child, but unfortunately when Yugi took that vow he decided to become a father to that girl.

Yami clenched his fists and took another drink of his beer.

"Well, I am not going to act like I approve of this. I am going to talk to Yuig tomorrow and try to have a conversation with the pretty like bride as well. Livinia said after she sipped her tea.

"I hightl doubt that Mr. Loverman will let you come 3ft from his wife without him nont being there my dear. You saw the lad, he did not even let us talk with Maria.

"I got to talk to Maria, Solomon because I wonder about her. Did see marry my Yugi for love, lust or false pretenses. "

"One you talk with Maria, can you tell me what she said." Yami replied.

"Now that Yugi is home, is he going to stay in Japan or go back to America? Solomon asked.

"I suspect that he will stay here a while, Yugi may be hash but he loves home , his friends and family."

"Maybe he just want someone to marry and to take care of her daughter." Solomon said.

"If you ask me, just married and took advantage of a young man and made her enslaved his her brat."

"Yami!" Solomon exclaimed

"I am tired, I am going to bed."

Livina and Solomon looked at each other after watching Yami go up the stairs.

**He went up to his room. He grabbed two tabs of aspirin to get rid of his tension headaches and sat on the bed. He grabbed the millenium puzzled and hughhed it to his chest, the bond that he had with Yugi was broken. He closed his eyes and thought of nothing but Maria and Yugi together, holding hands and kissing each other. His heart skipped a beat when he started envisioning to two undressing each other and possibly making love in the hotel while he was in his room crying. He grabbed his bottle of aspiring and threw across the room. The young former pharoah was heartbroken and devastated, he thought that with Yugi coming back it will be the perfect time to declare his love for Yugi but instead plans went down the hell and Maria ruined them. He laid on the bed and closed his eyes trying to slowly ease away to tension headached, he declared to himself that he was not going to agree with this new psedo marriage. He was going to fight for Yuig and protect him. His mouth started to curve up at the thought of planning the breakup Yugi and Maria. For that goal was what took over his thoughts before falling asleep.**


End file.
